


Creativity Night - pine tree/flight bag/opposite

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [24]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dysphoria, F/M, Fandot Creativity, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other, dysphoria related panic/anxiety attack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: Douglas' gender suddenly changes and they get dysphoric in a situation where they can't do much about it????





	

Douglas could smell their cologne.  
More than ever.  
The words of the sales person back when they brought it for the first time.  
‘Lovely masculine scent with just a hint of pine and sandalwood’  
Maybe that made it worse.  
Masculine just felt wrong.  
They did have a deodorant that was more neutral. Almost feminine. But it had been ok this morning when they left for work.  
Not now. Now in the flight deck the smell intensified. Doubled. Tripled.  
It was all they could focus on.  
Good thing Martin had control. 

There was another shirt in their flight bag.  
Fresh. Just smelling slightly of fabric softener.  
They could go and change in the loo. But they had passengers.  
They could change right here. Martin had seen them without a shirt. 

But it would only be a short relieve. Their cologne was still on their skin and there was no way to get it off without a shower.  
But they had barely reached the half way point of their flight.  
What could they do.  
What could they do.  
How could they get rid of the smell.  
So overwhelming.  
All encompassing.  
Everywhere.  
Everywhere.  
Douglas gripped their arms tightly. Their shirt dulling the impact but they could still feel the grip.  
Feel through the fog the smell created. 

Then they heard Martin saying their name. Names. Nicknames.  
Martin.  
Focus on Martin.  
Martin.  
Constant. There. Always there. Calm. Neutral.  
Focus.  
Martin.


End file.
